A wide variety of pet shelters, kennels and carriers, constructed of wire, combinations of plastics or sheet metal and wire, and other materials are well-known. Some of the known pet shelters and kennels are stackable, others are multi-story. Still others include a top surface or roof structure on which a pet can sit or lay. However, none of the known pet shelters and kennels combine these features in a weather resistant, simple and convenient to use, aesthetically pleasing package, which can also be used as a portable pet carrier. Furthermore, the known pet shelters and kennels fail to provide a variety of options for attachment of accessories such as toys, scratchers and/or groomers thereto.
Therefore, what is sought is a stackable, weather resistant pet shelter, which provides one or more of the features and advantages discussed above.